trainboy90_presents_trackmaster_thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nia
Nia *'Number': 18 *'Class': KUR ED1/EAR 11 class *'Designers': Unknown *'Builder': Vulcan Foundry *'Built': 1926-1930 *'Configuration': 2-6-2T *'Arrived on Sodor': Unknown *'Nicknames': Nia the Kenyan Tank Engine Nia is a Kenyan tank engine who befriended and accompanied Thomas on his journey around the world. She is now a permanent resident on the North Western Railway. She's also now a secondary member of the Steam Team. Biography Thomas & Friends Nia is a tank engine from the African country of Kenya and a new member of the Steam Team on Sodor. She is a real optimist with a great sense of fun. She is also driven by a strong moral compass and takes being fair and kind to others seriously. She is not afraid to speak her mind when she needs to. Nia is both thoughtful and practical and often comes up with very creative ideas. Her kind heart and infectious enthusiasm never fail to win over others in the end. She first met Thomas in her homeland of Kenya when he stopped in her yard to collect more trucks to take to Dar es Salaam while in pursuit of Ace. Noticing how heavy his train was getting, she offered to help, but Thomas sternly refused, stating he could handle it himself. However, she later arrived to help him over a steep hill when the trucks nearly caused him to slide back down it. She later encouraged the trucks to sing to raise Thomas' mood during the journey, and to help soothe an elephant that tried to charge Thomas when it was blocking the tracks. When they reached Dar es Salaam, Nia had a chat with her friend Kwaku, but Thomas interrupted when Kwaku was asking Nia if she had found a new shed yet due to the fact that her old one was destroyed. After Thomas thanked her for her help, he prepared to board a ship bound for South America and the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil , suggesting Nia return home to Kenya, unaware of how Nia couldn't. However, Nia decided to join him, much to his chagrin, having wanted to see the world herself. Thomas remained unfriendly toward Nia throughout their journey, and Nia grew annoyed by Thomas wanting to find and keep up with Ace during his road rallies, but both began to warm up to each other after they rescued a crashed Ace and made it through the Amazon rainforest after some difficulty, continuing their journey through Central America and Mexico before reaching North America and the United States, though Nia maintained her suspicion regarding Ace whenever he tried to remind Thomas of his motto of "Free and Easy". As they made their way through Arizona, Ace tricked Nia into splitting their delivery to San Francisco between them and racing to see who was the faster of the two steam engines. Thanks to Ace, who wanted to get to the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah, Nia was separated from Thomas, and as a result, thinking that Thomas was in on Ace's trick and had betrayed her by wanting to stay with Ace instead of her, she became hurt and cross, and continued on alone to China, acquiring a snowplough before making her way through Zhangye Danxia and into the treacherous Himalayas. When Thomas caught up to her in the Himalayas, she refused to listen to his explanations for what happened, still hurt and upset about it, but hearing his heartfelt apology, she realised he never meant to upset her and was truly sorry for it. Before she and Thomas could fully make amends, an avalanche caused by Thomas trying to get Nia's attention swept her off the tracks and left her dangling precariously over a cliff. Thomas attempted to pull her back to safety, but a rock underneath her was dislodged, causing her to go over the edge and nearly pull Thomas with her, until Yong Bao arrived just in time to save both of them. After Nia was lifted back onto the rails by the breakdown cranes brought by Yong Bao and The Chinese Diesel, she and Thomas prepared to return to the Island of Sodor, with Yong Bao advising they travel through Asia and Europe to get back to Sodor via The Mainland. Together, Nia and Thomas made their way back to Sodor, unaware of a signalman in India seeing Thomas and phoning ahead to let the North Western Railway know he was coming home. When they reached the Vicarstown Bridge, Thomas realised that once he crossed it, he would be home, but Nia would have to go home to Kenya. However, Nia revealed what she had tried to tell Kwaku back in Dar es Salaam before Thomas interrupted them - that she no longer had a home to go back to. Sympathetic to her plight, Thomas offered Nia the chance to stay and work on the North Western Railway, knowing that Sir Topham Hatt would love to have her working on his railway. The two engines crossed the bridge, returning to Knapford to find a large group of Thomas' friends, human and engine alike, welcoming him home. After Thomas formally introduced Nia to Mr. Percival and the others, Nia prepared to enjoy her new home on the Island of Sodor. While enjoying her new life on Sodor, Nia bonded with Gordon when he was upset over Edward and Henry moving out of Tidmouth Sheds by reminding him they were still his friends, revealing to him that she felt the same way due to all of her friends being back in Africa. When Sir Topham Hatt asked her to pull Thomas' coaches, Annie and Clarabel, she could not read the numbers above the platforms, or a speed limit sign, which caused her to derailed. She revealed her dilemma to the two coaches, who then helped her to learn her numbers. However, she also fell victim to Bill and Ben's tricks when they made up a game called "Hunt the Truck", and Edward had to step in to make them give back the truck they hid from her. Basis Nia is based on the KUR ED1 class, a class of 2-6-2 tank locomotive built by Vulcan Foundry for the Kenya-Uganda Railway between 1926 and 1930. Primarily used for shunting duties, they were also used to haul branch line trains. They were later operated by the East African Railways and were reclassified as part of the EAR 11 class. One member of this class, No. 327, has been preserved at the Nairobi Railway Museum in Nairobi, Kenya. Nia has been modified in order to work on British railways. Whereas her original basis was metre gauge, Nia is standard gauge and she has been given buffers and screwlink couplings in order to work with the other engines. Appearances RPTTTTES Musings * Season 1 Episode 1: The Sheds and a Visitor * Season 1 Episode 2: Bullies * Season 1 Episode 3: Mallard's Sodor Visit * Season 1 Episode 4: A Visit from Tornado (Does Not Speak) * Season 1, Episode 6: Revenge of the Bullies * Season 1, Episode 7: Tom Moss's Silly Pranks * Season 1, Episode 8: The Chinese Visitors * Season 1, Episode 9 Big City Arguments * Season 1, Episode 10: Dwight's Visit from America Specials: *Tom Moss's Christmas Pranks Voice Actors *Text to Speech (2018-2019) *Yilin Zhou (2019-Present) Gallery Category:Tank Engines Category:2-6-2T Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team Category:RPTTTTES Steam Team Category:Sodor Engines Category:Female Locomotives